U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,397 discloses a load handling arrangement that is provided with a telescopic boom that contains several sections supported in a telescopic manner, where the sections represent carriers that can be extended and retracted by means of a hydraulic cylinder and a chain drive. The outermost extensible (and innermost guided) section is provided with a front piece that engages a loader fork, where the front piece is rigidly connected, so that it cannot be removed, to the outermost extensible section.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,248 discloses a telescopic boom arrangement that is provided with an outer carrier fastened to the frame of a loader vehicle in whose interior an inner carrier is supported in bearings in a telescopic manner and can be moved relative to an outer carrier. At one end of the inner carrier a loader fork is fastened that can be oriented hydraulically, where the fastening arrangement for the loader fork is configured as a part of the inner carrier or is connected rigidly with the inner carrier so that it cannot be removed.
As shown in the state of the art, the attaching devices or the front pieces used to engage the tool are configured as combined parts combined with those of the innermost carrier. The combined configuration makes it more difficult to manufacture the bearing and/or connecting points on the carrier as well as the installation of hydraulic or mechanical components. Moreover the combined configuration makes the handling, the transport, the painting or finishing and the final assembly of the carrier more difficult, which increases the production cost. Beyond that the combined configuration results in an invariable maximum operating height for the boom and a variable configuration of the boom as to function and operating area is not possible.